Spartan 151
by hayatenox
Summary: It's said a Spartan could change the course of a battlefield and that their best could even turn the tides of war. Spartan-151 is one such man; Genetically gifted, a leader amoung leaders. It's a shame he disappeared with his Red Team... Right? HaloWars.


Spartan-151

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or halo.

**AN:** Mass Effect 2, the greatest game I've ever played? Most likely.

_Spartan-151? Yeah I know him, who doesn't? Highest ranking Spartan so far. But who cares about that, remember Arcadia? I met him there, along with the rest of Red Team. If he wasn't there, we would've lost more than just one ship. He's a good guy, if you can, get him to protect you. He'll do a better job than I ever could._

_Sgt. Forge to Professor Anders _

A warthog rammed itself into a group of grunts before taking of down another of Arcadia's nondescript roads. It's driver glanced to the side to see a large amount of civilians trying to get to the Evac ships. All these people were his charge; it was his duty to protect them, as the Spartan in command of Arcadia's defenses.

He Abruptly stopped the vehicle and got out, brandishing his customized SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle; the weight of the heavy MJOLNIR Mk. IV armor didn't even register in his steps, even if it was the sleeker stealth variant.

"Squad Leader?" His headset crackled with noise. "The situation is getting bad, Cargo 03 is taking too much damage. What should I do?"

The Spartan paused to think, "Alice, head to site 2, help Douglas, give the ship your top priority. I'll see what I can do for Cargo 03, I'm close anyway."

He looked around and quickly spotted the best spot in the area to set up a nest; it was a sniping tower to the north of site 1 and it had a clear view of the bridge leading up to the ship.

He set his rifle facing the bridge, looked through the scope, and he saw five squads of grunts all being lead by their Brute Captains, advancing on the marines defending the ship.

He slowed his breathing, took aim and put his finger on the trigger. He leveled the cross hair with the Brute Captain who was furthest in front, and slowly pulled the trigger. The shot fired true and pierced through the brute's head in a fatal hit. As he fell, chaos broke lose for the grunts following him; almost immediately, they panicked and run cowardly the way they came. Even the marines looked surprised at the death of the brute, then another shot rang and another brute fell, and the marines knew they had a Spartan protecting them.

The Spartan aimed again, this time it was at a duo of Jackals who had camped behind some cover. He waited for the right moment, mentally solving their pattern of shoot then duck. He waited for both of them to raise their heads at the same time. When they did, he shot his third round, entering and exiting the first Jackal's head before killing the second one in the exit same way.

He then moved his scope to see what was behind the first wave of grunt and hunters, and he knew sniping from the distance wouldn't help those marines. Lagging slightly behind the last grunt squad was a group of Elite Honor Guards followed by more than a few Wraiths. He wouldn't be able to protect Cargo 03 and the civilians at the same time.

"UNSC marines, this is Spartan-151, who is in command?" He asked through his headset.

"I'm Sgt. Forge, what is it?" A gritty voice spoke back.

"I recommend you take your marines and head over to reenforce site 2, let Cargo 03 take off now before we lose it."

"Alright, watch our backs."

The Spartan took the magazine's last shot before discarding it and taking aim again. This time however he took aim at one of the Wraiths in an attempt to give Cargo 03 some time. The armor piercing round made short work of the cockpit's hatch and the Wraith stopped dead in it's tracks. At that moment, Cargo 03 decided it was time to take off.

"Screw the Evac. We have to get this bird off the ground now!" The pilot's voice sounded through the speakers as the pelican took off leaving a large amount of civilians high and dry. But in a show of true karma, a lone Covenant Banshee took the opportunity to shoot the retreating pelican, which unsurprisingly, caused the pelican to crash and burn.

"We're going down! Please... Help us! Hel-."

Spartan-151 couldn't tear his eyes away from the carnage of the pelican's explosion consuming the civilians that were originally left behind, and that was costly. He didn't see the a Wraith turn towards his sniping tower and he certainly didn't see the plasma mortar launch towards him.

The explosion knocked off his helmet and threw him from the tower. He landed with a heavy thump and his MJOLNIR caused a small crater. He opened his eyes, but all he could see was blurring objects. He pushed himself to a sitting position and he felt liquid drip down his forehead. He touched it and groaned as his finger poked at a large gash.

"Sq-ad lea-er? Squad l-ader? Are you a-right? N-ruto?" He heard Alice's voice coming from his comm from somewhere to his right. He stood up, letting his eyesight readjust; he picked up his helmet and hit it a couple times before putting it back on.

"Yeah, I'm alright, never been better. Can't say the same for Cargo 03 though." He said, sounding a little defeated.

"Well, maybe it's for the best, we can't save them all. Jerome could use you help." She said.

"I'll be there."

He picked up his rifle and checked it. He smiled, perfect condition; it was a gift from a friend, it would be a shame to lose it. He was out of ammo for it though. Time to jack a Wraith. Luckily, all the tanks had turned away from him, maybe they thought him for dead.

He made his way behind an Elite Honor Guard, pistol in hand. He tapped the Sangheili on it's shoulder armor. As it turned around, 151 put the pistol's barrel on the unprotected neck bellow the mandibles and fired, gaining himself the attention of the entire area. His HUD immediately counted six Elites and three Wraiths. Not a problem.

Two Elites charged forward, plasma swords at the ready. He shot one with pinpoint accuracy and then threw the his pistol at the other before slamming his elbow into it's face and grabbing the plasma sword from it's hand. He then charged the two left-most Elites, ducking under the slash of their swords and impaling the right one with his own. He then punched the other in the face for a chance to place a plasma grenade on his chest He proceeded to push that Elite into the two that were about to rush him and he ducked for cover. A second later, all that remained was the three Wraith that couldn't even shoot at him because of the close range.

He jumped onto the first one and started smashing on the cockpit, and after a few hits, the metal gave way. He pulled the driver out, not even bothering to kill him, and he got in. Without pause and with remarkable speed he hit the right switches and shot two plasma mortars, both hitting their mark, leaving two destroyed Wraiths.

"Time to head to Site 1."

**J**erome-092 stood in front of Cargo 01, shooting wave after wave of Covenant with his M6 GNR Spartan Laser. Alice, Douglas, Sgt. Forge and his marines were all focused on Cargo 02, which left him defending Cargo 01 alone.

His ears twitched at the sound of a Wraith's distinctive humming engine, and he prepped his Laser, eyes fixated on the only possible location it could come from. His trained eye saw it far before it entered it's effective firing range. As he was about to pull the trigger a tune come from the Wraith's partially open channel.

"_whistle _Oly Oly Oxen Free _whistle"_

Jerome breathed a sigh of relief. He almost shot his squad leader. The alien tank moved forward and out stepped Spartan-151.

"Heard you needed help." He gave a Spartan smile.

"Ground Control, T-minus two minutes, over." The pilot of Cargo 01 exclaimed.

"Alright, you heard the lady, time to dig in. No Covenant will get past us."

"Yes sir." Jerome replied.

**A**t Site 2, Douglas-042 was camped on a sniper tower constantly firing into hoards of grunts with his rocket launcher. He scanned the battlefield for his fellow Spartan, Alice-130, and he smirked when he saw he up front with the marines, her chain gun ripping the Covenant forces to shreds.

With the marines, Forge manned the Gauss Cannon on his warthog. The vehicle itself was useless, engine destroyed courtesy of a plasma grenade; it was now being used as cover for some marines.

"Covenant battle net chatter suggests heavy turrets are coming online." A voice with a British accent spoke on his private comm line.

"Serina, we're kind of busy. Why don't you ask one of the Spartans?" Sgt. Forge managed to ask in between the shots of his Gauss Cannon.

"If that's what you want... Hacking the Spartan comm line... and I'm in. Hello?"

"This is Spartan-151, but besides that, is there any reason the Spirit of Fire's A.I would hack a line that Sgt. Forge already has access to?"

"Well, I thought something the great Dr. Halsey put together would give me a good challenge." she spoke in what the Spartan thought was a mischievous voice.

"Anyway, was there something you wanted?" Getting slightly irritated with her.

"Yes, the enemy's Heavy Turret; find and distract it until the pelicans take off."

"Understood. Send some marines to back up Site 01, Out."

**J**erome was surprised when his Squad Leader got up from his position and came towards him.

"I lost my pistol; lend me yours."

"Only if you bring it back." He upholstered it and handed it over, grip first.

"Ground Control, 60 seconds, over." The pilot once again alerted.

"Marines are coming to back you up, I have a Heavy Turret to take care of." With that Spartan-151 turned and ran faster than the Wraith he left behind could drive.

**H**e would use hit and run tactics to attract the turret's attention. It was a long range weapon and it wasn't very effective in close range combat, but it was garrisoned with a squad of grunts and guarded by several base killing Locusts. Luckily, those Locusts appeared to be damaged from an earlier attack on the UNSC fire base in which they were easily pushed back by infantry. If he could just get his hands on one...

He was currently crouched beside a Arcadian police car, synching Jerome's M6 with his HUD; it would allow him to "zoom" in with the M6 and use it as a sort of mini sniper rifle, albeit not a very powerful one.

He took aim at one of the garrisoned grunts and shot. 'Head-shot.' He almost laughed when the grunts surrounding their fallen companion instantly abandoned the turret and ran with no particular direction in mind. "To easy." He laughed, "Didn't even need the Locust." He ran to another location, avoiding a locust's beam of plasma, took aim and shot another grunt, it's purple blood gushing from it's for head.

The pilot of Cargo 01 spoke up one last time, "T-minus 5,4,3,2, launch, all systems green, clearing launch platform. Good luck down there."

Mission complete.

**T**he four Spartans found themselves running alongside the marine convey from the lost Arcadia City. Of course, under normal circumstances, a squad of Spartans charged with defending the citizens of Arcadia would follow their charges into space to ensure their safety even after the evacuation, but in this situation, the highest ranking military personnel has given them new orders; Captain Cutter has told them to rendezvous with The Spirit of Fire, and of course, that meant following Forge.

"The Covenant are right on are ass! Keep moving!" Sgt. Forge yelled at the surviving marines from the defense of Arcadia.

"We cannot lose our foot hole on Arcadia, gentlemen! Secure a dependable a defendable position and hold it until we can reinforce you." Captain Cutter's voice was heard on the comm set of every soldier in the convoy.

"I've scanned the area, the best defendable location is an impact crater a few clicks south along the highway." Serina stated.

"Alright, keep moving, DO NOT engage the enemy behind us."

That's exactly what they did; an entire convoy, consisting of three ODST squads, one Scorpion tank, Sgt. Forge in his Warthog and four Spartan, all ran head first under fire from the hunters trailing them and all the grunts and Wraiths they managed to squeeze by on their way to the location Serina mapped out for them. When they did get there, it was crawling with Covenant.

Spartan-151 immediately took out his borrowed pistol and jumped right in the middle of the alien formation. In retrospect, that might not have been the smartest thing to do, since his fellow Spartans all had weapons too destructive to be used accurately.

He grabbed one grunt by the methane tank, yanked him and threw him against his commanding Elite Minor, But not before sticking him with a plasma grenade; it was one of his favorite tactics. In the commotion caused by the explosion, he shot two more grunts and broke another's skull with the butt of his pistol. He was skilled, even among Spartans, but luck was something he never had much of, as shown in this moment of pure misfortune; the grunt with the broken skull must have had a twitchy trigger finger, because as it fell, it fired a few bursts from it's needler, most of which harmlessly flew past his Visor, but the last few somehow managed to pierce the relatively soft layer of exposed titanium nanocomposite bodysuit near the neck. He grunted as the needles exploded, a small stream of blood leaking out. The pain ignored, he dashed forward, emptying the rest of his mag into an Elite's torso before rolling out of the way, letting a spray of bullet from Alice's chain gun finish the remaining enemies. They looked at each other a nodded in acknowledgment; the teamwork of Spartans was next to none.

A whistle caught their attention, "Whoa, I always knew you Spartans were incredible, but still... seeing it with my own eyes is something else." Sgt. Forge praised, "Well anyway, Serina! Send down a Fire Base."

"Consider it done." She radioed back.

As Forge started to set up the defenses, the four Spartans regrouped behind a downed pelican near the entrance to the crater site. They sat next to each other in a line stretched behind the pelican, Jerome sticking his head out every minute as lookout. Spartan-151 took his helmet off and took a long breath. He sighed, "It's been a while since I've taken a breath of unfiltered air."

"I know what you mean." Alice replied before looking at him and gasping quietly, "What did you do to your head!?" She pointed at the dry blood staining his blond hair.

"What did _I _do? It was a Wraith, not my fault at all." He defended himself.

"Cal made me promise I would make sure you wouldn't do anything reckless. She's going to kill me!"

"I wasn't reckless! Besides, you didn't stop me, _a sniper_, from jumping into a group of enemies and going all 'John' on them."

"That's because I Knew you could handle it."

"Well I couldn't, look!" He pointed at the wound on his neck.

"Stop trying to shift the blame on me! Do you think I want Cal after me? If she doesn't use that sniper rifle of hers, then she'll use those fists."

Before he could come up with another childish response, Jerome interrupted, "Squad Leader, grunt squads inbound."

"Alright, Alice, you take point, Jerome and Douglas, on support. I'll take out any stragglers. Wait for them to pass. Douglas..don't hit any marines. "

As the squads passed by the downed pelican, none of the grunts noticed the Spartans crouched behind it, but that wouldn't matter anyway; the grunts were caught in a pincer between the Spartans and the marines. Their death was pointless, but they certainly went in a blaze of glory, if glory was considered to be gunfire.

"Fire base is complete. Although I recommend setting up a second base."

"That's obvious Serina. Send a Spartan. Speaking of Spartans, where is Team Omega?" Forge said.

"Team Omega is prepping and I'm sure 151 would _love_ to do work for you considering he's a higher rank."

"He is?" He asked, surprised.

"Ensign Spartan-151, that's Second Lieutenant to you." She said, smug.

"Doesn't matter, go tell him to secure the second base site."

**I**n the rear barracks, 151 was going through the ammunition racks looking for some .114s to finally reload his sniper rifle when Serina contacted him for a scouting run to look for a new base depot.

"I'll do it if you take off that accent."

"What? I'll have you know, this accent was programed into me by none other than Dr. Halsey. Besides, what's wrong with an old British accent?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He grabbed a couple of magazines, reloaded his rifle and holstered it on his back, "Lead the way." He walked out of the barracks, but not before grabbing an assault rifle.

Walking out, he saw Sgt. Forge was finished with their defenses; two groups of ODST were garrisoned inside the fallen pelican ready to attack at a moment's notice, there was a Scorpion with it's gun barrel fixated on the highway, as if it's driver had his hand on the trigger at all times. Marines were constantly filing outside the fire base, probably fresh troops from the Spirit of Fire's base drop, yet to be given orders by Forge. Speaking of Forge, he was walking right towards him.

**D**ouglas was a simple man, even as a Spartan; he loved war, he loved carnage. One of the more "Gung-ho" of the Spartans, where most were professional, he enjoyed it. He was exchanging his weapon's projectiles when he saw his Squad Leader pass by his station, with four squads of marines tailing him.

"Lucky bastard always does the fun stuff." He mumbled, roughly closing the cartridge hatch on his rocket launcher.

"You know that's because of who he is." Alice spoke, before sitting next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Mommy's favorite', whatever. Where's Jerome?" He asked.

"Getting a new toy."

"What?"

"A shotgun caught his eye on the way here, must have been dropped by some marine. He went to get it."

"And they let him?" He asked, surprised.

"He can do what ever he wants. After Squad Leader, he's the highest rank here."

Both Spartans were surprised when a Squad of ODST walked up to their station and started talking to them; although, talking wasn't the right word, it was more like they were spouting crap.

"Well, look at this sarge, the super soldier freaks are here." One ODST laughed.

A few years ago, Spartan-117 got into a confrontation with four ODST, a confrontation which resulted in three dead men and one critically injured. Ever since then, there has been animosity, as well as a one-sided rivalry between ODST and Spartans.

"They certainly don't look so impressive up close."

"What did you say!?" Douglas yelled, Alice barely able to hold him back, "Are you trying to start something!?"

The ODST glared up at Douglas; at 5'10, it was hard not to feel sorry for the man as he was being stared down by the 7' Spartan, but as some say, stupidity is a disease, "So what if I am?"

Douglas pulled his fist back for a punch that would have sent the soldier to the hospital with more than a broken nose, but before it could connect, a gunshot was heard, and every one stopped in their tracks to look for the source. Jerome walked out of the night's shadows, brandishing a shotgun in his hands, looking as menacing as a Spartan can be.

"That's enough!" He yelled, out of character for his usual quiet self, "Head back to the barracks and rest for the night, you be needed tomorrow." He ordered the ODST.

"Yes sir!" The squad's Sergeant replied. He knew the games were over.

After they left, the three Spartans relaxed. They sat on the ground under the downed pelican; tonight, they were on look out.

Jerome took his helmet off, his thick black hair blending in with the surroundings; he used a cloth to wipe the dew that had accumulated on his visor.

"Damn bastards." Douglas mumbled.

"Don't let them get to you." Jerome said.

"I know, but after all we do..."

"Remember Tango Company? It'll always be that way."

Alice stayed quite; almost all night long, her thoughts were on her Squad Leader. Was he okay?

**H**e pulled his combat knife out of an Elite's neck, purple blood spraying on his gray armor, he sheathed it over his shoulder, but not before wiping it clean with his glove. He looked to his right, checking how the marines were doing and he shook his head at what he saw; two soldiers tackled an elite while another shot the vulnerable alien in the face. It seemed like their favorite way of killing the physically stronger aliens.

"Serina, we're done here. Send down a fire base."

"Acknowledged. Sending down fire base."

"Also, tell Forge that I'm taking command of this base."

"Of course sir."

"Sir? Don't call me that, you're not a soldier."

"Oh? And what exactly should I call you? Spartan-151?" She asked.

"Naruto, My name is Naruto."

**AN:** But you knew that 4000 words ago. Anyway, this has been done for a while, but you might have guessed from the earlier AN, ME2 has me distracted. I'm a big Halo fan but personally, I think Halo is just a decent shooter, not great, but good enough. Where Halo shines, is in the story department; the games established the mythos while high quality writing expanded it. **"The Cole Protocol" **is my pick amoung the bunch. This story will follow Naruto through Halo wars and anywhere else he might fit in ("**Ghosts of Onyx"**?) though I doubt he'll be in the main trilogy; that's Master Chief's story, plus there's not enough content in those games to flesh out. By the way, Naruto uses the Gray team Mark IV armor, the best looking one of them all. Code bearer Chapter 1 is half done, but like I said, ME2 is in the way. That all out of me for now I guess. As a proud Canadian, I say this, the only gold medal that really matters to me is Hockey(Not that I hate the others.) and I love Bioware. ME2!!!!!!! rules. Spartan-151 isn't a good title.


End file.
